


Daisies and Daffodils

by littlemissnobody



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, M/M, This is Bad, also, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissnobody/pseuds/littlemissnobody
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love. The affected person’s lungs will slowly fill up with flowers. If the feelings aren’t reciprocated in time, the infected will end up suffocating. The only alternative is to surgically remove the flowers, along with any feelings towards the person of their affections."Cas, you okay?"Cas couldn't, hewouldn'tlet Dean know.He'd do anything to keep the love of his life happy





	Daisies and Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kinda bad.  
> It's my first time writing fanfic so I'm pretty sure that I'll edit sometime in the future.  
> Please try not to cringe and leave some constructive criticism in the comments section!

“Cas, you okay?”

Dean’s voice cut through the soundless static filling the angel-turned-human’s mind. He sat up a little straighter, taking a deep breath and resolutely ignoring the agony shooting through his chest. Dean didn’t know yet and Cas wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could. So he turned, plastering a (hopefully) convincing smile on his face and lied.

“Always, Dean.”

The hunter nodded, smiling a satisfied smile as Cas turned back to his breakfast, frowning.

Cas stiffened when he heard Dean rummaging through the kitchen behind him. Every second of time spent with the object of his unrequited affections was a gift, but the pain in his lungs was starting to get slightly unbearable. The flowers grew thicker every day and Cas knew it was only a matter of time before he would be forced to break the news to the Winchesters.  He just didn’t want that day to be today, not here and definitely not now. He didn’t want to explain himself to Dean just yet, knowing that he would be leaving the older Winchester with a hole in his life. Again.

However, in the entirety of his enormous life, when did things ever go Cas’ way? The man felt something tighten in his chest. He scrunched his nose, closing his eyes in an effort to ignore the familiar sensation. Something was growing in there again, leaving him breathless and gasping for air. The walls seemed to close in around him and the world started to blur along the edges. He gripped the table tightly, trying to hold in the thick substance crawling up his lungs. The burning in his windpipe forced involuntary tears from his eyes and Cas coughed, letting out a hoarse, rattling sound which no doubt alerted Dean of his sorry state. He wasn’t thinking about that right now, though. Cas felt his hands start to shake and he let the tabletop go. A voice from just beyond the reach of his current consciousness shouted as the ex-angel fell to the ground, trembling.

Cas sucked in deep breaths, frantically searching for oxygen but aggravating his already sensitive lungs. He felt hands gripping his shoulders as he coughed harshly. The cursed flowers tickling his windpipe in unpleasant ways. A dreaded yellow petal fell out from between his lips, speckled with dark blood. A voice from beside him spoke calmly, whispering soothing words. Dean ignored the flower, focusing on Cas’ bright eyes, rubbing his back slowly. The newly-turned human focused on the warmth permeating through his clothes, trying not to vomit out his eggs.

Cas looked up, his horrified gaze meeting Dean’s. This was not supposed to happen.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the kitchen table, wheezing slightly.

“I’m sorry.” There wasn’t much left for him to say.

Dean shook his head, sitting cross-legged on the cold floor. He opened his mouth and Cas flinched slightly, mentally preparing himself for the usual assault of questions. Dean always meant well, but this time Cas would have no answer.

“Me too.” Dean’s voice was hoarse, on the verge of breaking, and Cas’ head snapped up in shock. He stared at the Winchester in front of him, heart thudding in apprehension as he glanced at the hunter’s red lips.  Dean turned to the side, roughly coughing into his elbow. Cas’ eyes followed the white flower as it landed next to the daffodil,  glistening innocently with fresh blood.

The honorary Winchester’s lips parted in shock. He stared at the petal of what used to be his favorite flower as it lay there, mocking Cas and his choices. It was bad enough that Dean didn’t love him back, but to have him die because of the same disease that would wind up killing Cas? That was not fair, at all. For the first time in a long time, Cas regretted removing his Grace. He would have been able to cure Dean in a second, but now he’d be forced to watch the man he loves wither away in front of his eyes and eventually suffocate to death, daisies pushing their way out of his mouth. Cas felt bitter tears well up in his eyes, his nose flaring as he unsuccessfully tried to hold them back.

He cleared his throat, feeling the inside of his neck burn with the strain and forced his eyes away from the stained, dying daisy.

“So,” he started, trying to sound nonchalant, “who is it?”

Dean’s beautiful eyes gazed at him in wonder. His forehead wrinkled slightly as he studied Cas. He licked the blood on his lips and leaned back, looking interested.

“You first,” his tone was casual but well-meaning. Shockingly enough, he seemed slightly happy, hopeful maybe.

Cas glared at him and shook his head. This was too much, even for him. Anger, he could work with. Disappointment? He expected it. But happiness?

With a lot of effort, he pushed himself off the table leg and strode towards the doorway, wiping his wet cheeks angrily. Behind him, he felt Dean rise hesitantly, coughing dryly. The millennia-old man felt his breath catch as the hunter opened his mouth. He stopped walking, hand suspended over the brass doorknob.

“You.”

Every molecule in Cas’ body froze. He bit his lip, feeling the salty taste of blood flood his mouth as Dean started to walk in his direction.

The Winchester stopped right behind him, fingers hovering over Cas’ own.

“It’s you,” he repeated, letting his palm brush over Castiel’s hand, both quivering with nerves.

Cas felt his heartbeat speed up. A sign of desire, the tv show had said (‘Sherlock’ maybe, he wasn’t sure).  Were the fireworks exploding in his stomach also desire? Cas didn’t know. He had only ever felt it once, right before the flowers took root in his lungs, extinguishing his breath and along with it, his hope.

The ex-angel turned and glanced at their now loosely intertwined hand. He swallowed slowly.

“Hey,” Dean stroked a calloused hand on his cheek, “look at me.”

Cas leaned into the gentle touch, eyes flickering up to Dean’s freckles.

“Is it me?” Dean’s voice was tender and Cas’ stomach somersaulted in ways that shouldn’t have been possible. He felt his body move without permission, nodding breathlessly as he gazed into the bright green orbs in front of him.

The hunter stepped forward, feet nudging Castiel’s. For a slight second, the air between the two turned electric, and then, for the first time in both of their lives, Dean leaned in and closed the gap, capturing Cas’ soft lips with his own.

The kiss was chaste, short and Cas felt like he was back in heaven, watching the first soul in creation. He closed his eyes, trying to memorize the curve of the hunter’s chapped lips and as Dean pulled back, Cas felt himself push forward, almost toppling over in the process.

Dean laughed softly, hands reaching up to steady Cas. He left his palms on the newly turned human’s shoulders, letting their warmth bury through the tan trenchcoat and ground the man beneath.

“Easy there, angel,” he smiled affectionately, “we’ve got time.”

Cas smiled back and both of them took a great, deep breath.

They weren’t going anywhere, not anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is really bad. I really should have edited this, but I also really wanted to post it so...  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
